


Mean Right Hook

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Bar Fight, Cat Calling, Drinking, F/M, Sexual Harassment, bloody nose, college shenanigans, drunk, fight, frat boys, harrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt and Elektra decide to hit up a bar. Instead they end up hitting bar patrons. College era.





	Mean Right Hook

**Author's Note:**

> For ["@ircnarc"](https://mobile.twitter.com/ircnarc%20rel=), who inspired this fic, and doesn’t have an AO3 account.  
> For my mattelektra bingo card ‘night nurse.’

They had been studying for hours when Elektra shows up at their dorm room, with a mischievous smile and slinky black dress. "In the mood for the bar scene, Darling?" She asks with her put on posh lady voice. She knows he loves it.

"Sure." Matt's on his feet in a flash. Any excuse to leave behind Torts, and go to the arms of his beautiful girlfriend, (and he certain she's beautiful by the way everyone's heart races around her), is one he welcomes.

"But Matt, what about the test?" Foggy speaks from his bed. Surrounded by granola wrappers and textbooks.

"I've studied all day Fog, one night won't kill me. Come on, join us." He slings his arm around Elektra's shoulders.

Foggy sits for a moment, before standing and grabbing his jacket. "Sure, why not? One night of drinking won't hurt."

"Great." Elektra smiles a catlike grin, and places her hand flat on Matt's abdomen. "I know the perfect nice little spot."

The 'nice little spot', is neither nice nor little. A loud music base can be heard rocking a nearby frat house, and the place is a crowded mess.

"Well, it seems a lot has changed since I was here last." Elektra huffs. Clearly irritated.

"And when was that exactly?" Foggy pries.

"Last year. I was here for a few days, and stumbled across the place. It was nothing like this. It must have new management."

"Lets go somewhere else." Matt places a hand to his head. Trying to tune out the nearby base, and the headache it's inducing. 

"Of course Matthew." They turn to leave as a blonde calls out.

"Foggy! Hey, over here!" They stop, and Foggy's heart races a little. His face flushing. _Ah, it seems someone has a crush._ Matt thinks to himself with a small smirk.

"Hey Marci." His voice squeaks a little, and Elektra buries her head into Matt's shoulder. Stifling a laugh.

"Come join us Foggybear!" Marci pats a seat beside her in the wooden booth. "Your friends too of course."

Matt mouths 'Foggybear' with a gleeful grin, and Elektra giggles. Foggy doesn't seem to hear them, instead looking at Matt like a puppy dog. "Can we?" He sounds like a kid asking his dad for permission. 

"Sure." The base is a major pain, but for Foggy, he'll deal with it. 

They scoot in beside Marci, and she orders a round of drinks. They down them and chat. Enjoying each other's company, minus the overcrowding.

Elektra offers to get another round of drinks, and heads to the bar. As she leans on the smooth bar top, a frat boy's hand shoots out, and tries to grab her ass. She snatches his wrist in mid air, and stops him. Applying a painful amount of pressure on it. "Don't you know that's not how you treat a lady?" Elektra sneers.

Matt jumps out of his seat. Grabbing the guy by the shirt and pushing him back. "Back off." The frat guy huffs and steps back.

"Hey!" The bartender barks above the noise. Matt steps back and nods in acknowledgment. Wrapping an arm around Elektra. Frat boy steps away, but Matt has a feeling this isn't the end of it.

He's right. 

About ten minutes later, frat guy returns with a friend. The two men are muscular and imposing, but Matt and Elektra pay them no mind. 

"Hey. Over here four eyes." The one from before grunts.

"Yes." Matt turns his head up towards him, as if he hadn't know he was walking his way the whole time. The strong aftershave on him would knock over someone without his senses. 

His fist comes at him, and Matt ducks. Elektra catches it and bends back his arm. Making a loud cracking noise. Definitely breaking a bone or two.

Matt quickly jumps at him, and tackles him to the ground. His friend comes for Matt, but Elektra quickly grabs his arm and twists it. Pinning him to the ground.

Matt and frat boy number one wrestle on the floor, and he manages to get a punch or two in before they're separated. 

They're all lead outside, and ordered to never come back. The bouncer holds back the frat boys while Matt and Elektra leave with a frazzled Foggy. As they turn out of sight, he can hear the bouncer berating them for harassing and attacking a blind man. 

When they reach their dorm, Matt flops onto his bed. His knee is fucked up, and he notices a trickle of blood coming from his nose. Elektra grabs a tissue and wipes it away, then gives him an ice pack for his knee.

"Hey Fogs?" 

"Yeah buddy?"

"Did you get Marci's number?" His rests his head in Elektra's lap.

"That's what you're worried about right now?" Foggy sounds exasperated, but also touched.

"Yeah man. That's the reason we stayed, and she's obviously into you."

"You think?" His voice goes up an octave, and Elektra snickers.

"Yeah, I think so." Her heart was fluttering just as fast as Foggy's. 

"Who knows, maybe she's your future wife." Elektra teases as she rubs gentle circles in Matt's scalp.

"I wish." Foggy snorts and flops onto his cramped bed. Landing on a hard textbook. "Shit!" He yells, and Matt bursts out laughing.

"How much did you drink?" Elektra continues to rub circles through Matt's hair.

Foggy shoves the textbooks clattering onto the floor. "Oh you know, half a pint, or two."

"Then why aren't you Giggly Foggy yet?"

"Who's Giggly Foggy?"

"Giggly Foggy, you know, your drunk persona." Matt closes his eyes and stretches out as the soothing circles relax him.

"Hey, if anyone is giggly while drunk, it's you." Foggy sticks his pointer finger at him. The alcohol on his breath wafting into Matt's nose.

"Boys, boys. You're both giggly." Elektra sounds like a mother dealing with her over energetic sons. 

"Hey!" Matt says with mock offence.

"She's right." Foggy climbs under his comforter. Not bothering to change, or kick off his shoes.

"Oh I know." All is silent for a moment, before Foggy's snoring fills the room. Elektra lets out a laugh, and moves his head out of her lap. Matt whines in protest, and she pecks his cheek as she crawls down beside him. 

"I'm so going to get shit for this when he's sober." Matt mumbles into her shoulder.

"I would expect nothing less from Mr. Shaggy."

"As long he doesn't question how I fought that guy." 

"Your father was a boxer, of course you'd know basic fighting." Matt hums and hopes she's right. He's not ready for anyone but her knowing his secret.

Matt snuggles in closer to her. Content in her arms. She brings out every part of him, and he loves it. Before he met her, he would've step in if a girl was harassed, but avoided a fight. Now, he feels exhilarated.

He lays a kiss on her crown, and falls asleep thinking how glad he is he met her.


End file.
